1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing machine having a processing head to which a laser processing tool and a machining tool can be exchangeably mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Open-Laid No. 4-201142 Publication (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Open-Laid No. 5-57549 Publication (Patent Document 2) disclose a laser processing machine which has a separate machining tool for punching, tapping, drilling and the like in addition to a laser processing head. Japanese Patent Open-Laid No. 6-304755 Publication (Patent Document 3) discloses device for exchanging torches.
One object of the present invention is to provide a laser processing machine having a processing head to which a laser processing tool and a machining tool for reamering, drilling, hairlining, grinding and the like can be automatically and exchangeably mounted.